1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to latch arrangements, and more particularly to a latch mechanism which can be incorporated into a latch assembly to selectively lock the latch assembly in a latched position.
2. Reference to Prior Art
Fishing tackle boxes, tool boxes and the like typically include a hinged cover which can be secured in a closed position by one or more latch assemblies. Latch assemblies used in such applications are well known, each latch assembly including a lower latch component pivotally mounted on the box and an upper latch component pivotally mounted on the lower latch component. The upper latch component includes a catch which is engageable with a tongue on the cover of the box. To latch the cover of the box in the closed position, the catch on the upper latch component is positioned to capture the tongue on the cover, and the lower latch component is then pivoted downwardly. In some latch assembly arrangements, a padlock can be used to lock the latch assembly in the latched position. To unlatch the cover, the lower latch component is pivoted upwardly to disengage the catch from the tongue on the cover.
A latch mechanism employing spring biased retractable latch pins for snap-lock attachment to a structure is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,139 issued Jan. 16, 1973 to Polk, Jr. In this patent, the latch mechanism includes a housing with an annular slot and an inner wall defining an enclosed elliptical cavity. The enlarged inner heads of the latch pins extend through the slot and into the cavity and abut a normally round spring housed in the cavity to bias the latch pins outwardly. A wrench is used to rotate the housing so that the elliptical shape of the inner wall cams the heads of the latch pins inwardly against the force of the spring.
An elastic rhomboid body for a latch mechanism is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,407 issued Nov. 1, 1988 to Rauchhaus. In this patent, locking rods are attached to the outer surface of the rhomboid body and opposing push members are attached to the inner surface thereof. The locking rods are normally located in outward positions, but can be retracted by insertion of a square pin between the push members to distort the rhomboid body.